Get right
by Jupiter 13
Summary: Sequel to No strings attached. Jou's and Kaiba's arrangement is perfect! At least according to Jou. But for how long? After all, things tend to change with time. SLASH! SJ, hints of JM and YYY


Get right

**Summary: Sequel to "No strings attached". Jou's and Kaiba's arrangement is perfect! At least according to Jou. But for how long? After all, things tend to change with time. SLASH! S/J, hints of J/M and Y/YY **

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Warnings: SLASH!!! **

Sex and booze.

That had been the deal they had made after that fateful night in the bar. And what a deal at that! Jou even dared going as far as calling it the dream arrangement: they could hang out and drink and sleep together, but didn't have to care about things like jealousy, heartbreak or Christmas-, Valentines Day- and birthday presents. They barely spoke to each other in school, but when Jou came over to Kaiba's during weekends they would drink and talk until late, and more often than not, ended up in bed together.

Sex and booze was the deal, but when they sealed that deal, they both included a third part, which they didn't have to mention out loud:

Companionship.

Because even though the sex was great and the booze helped them relax, none of those really could compare to the feeling of having someone in the same situation, someone just like you, to talk to. The first few weeks, they mostly talked about their common heartbreaks. Jou would tell Kaiba about his relationship with Mai, and in return, the brunette would open up and tell Jou about his long time-crush on Yami. Something he hadn't even told Mokuba. But after a few weeks, their conversations changed topic, from Yami and Mai, to other stuff. Deep stuff. They started telling each other about their backgrounds, thoughts, worries and hobbies, and discovered that they not only had a lot in common, but that they actually enjoyed each others company.

Kaiba told Jou about his worries for Mokuba, Kaiba Corp. and social services, which had been out to take his little brother from him ever since Gozaburo had died and Kaiba had been given custody. In return Jou told him about his parent's divorce, his fragile relationship to his dad, and his worries about his sister, living with their crazed mother. Kaiba told Jou about the time at the orphanage, the adoption and the discovery of his sexual preferences, and Jou, in return, told him about his memories of the time before the divorce, and the days with the Rintamas. Not all of their talks was that deep, though. Sometimes they could sit around until dawn, discussing Duel Monsters or other, insignificant things.

Months went by, and somewhere in between the spirits, the sex and the talks, their hearts was slowly starting to mend and the memories of Mai and Yami were disappearing.

Their friends, although not exactly welcoming the "relationship" with open arms, was not condemning it either. Honda, Ryou and Anzu was practically ignoring it, treating Jou the same way they always had, even if they were warming up to Kaiba. Yugi, Yami and Mokuba actually seemed happy for them, and no matter what Jou and Kaiba said, Mokuba was stubbornly believing that they were in a real relationship. He didn't seem to know what the word "fuck-buddies" meant, and neither Kaiba nor Jou had the heart to break him in. Otogi, on the other hand, was constantly teasing and commenting on it, but it only took one well placed punch from Jou to shut him up, before the whole school found out.

Not that people wasn't noticing that something had changed. The greatest change was in Kaiba. Even though he was still quiet and a lone wolf, it was obvious that he was more relaxed these days, confirming the fact that he really did need to get laid. Their arguments, the only talking they did in school, had gone from violent and hate filled, to flirty and entertaining. More than once had they ended up in some closet or secure space during school time, because of the play fights they were engaging in these days.

Oh, yes, in Jou's mind, it was the perfect arrangement. Especially since Kaiba, on different occasions, had brought him along on business-trips to the US, Europe and Australia.

Perfect.

But apparently, Kaiba didn't think so.

"Four months ago, if Yami had encountered me and asked me out, I would have ended this thing at the spot and said yes." Kaiba stated one night after a wild round of sex, with his eyes fixed on the roof of his room.

"I know," Jou answered from beside him, without opening his eyes. He was tired, laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, still enjoying the afterglow of having sex with Seto Kaiba.

"But I don't think I would do that anymore," Kaiba continued.

Jou chuckled silently.

"I'm that good?" He teased.

There was no snort of denial.

No pillow hitting his face.

Not even a chuckle to show that Kaiba wasn't serious either.

Jou opened his eyes and turned his face to look at Kaiba.

The CEO had raised himself up on one elbow, and was looking down at Jou with dark, serious eyes. Not even the ghost of a smile was visible on his kiss-swollen lips.

"You... You're serious," Jou sat up as well, and pulled a hand through his hair. "Shit, Kaib', I-"

"I'm not saying that I'm in love with you or anything," Kaiba interrupted. "And I'm not saying that I want this to become more serious. All I'm saying is that... that I'm comfortable in this... thing we've got going, and I enjoy you, Jonouchi. Not only the sex, but your company as well. I'm over Yami now, and I don't think I'm ready for something as deep as that yet. _Yet. _But until I am, I'm perfectly happy with this. And when I get to that point... I wouldn't mind if the person I get involved with... is you."

He paused and looked at Jou. Gave the blond a chance at saying what he thought of all of this.

"I don't know, Kaiba," Jou said and picked at the bedsheets. "I really don't know right now."

"You don't have to," Kaiba put a finger under Jou's chin and tilted his head upward, so that he had to look at the other man. "I only want you to know where I stand in all of this." Uncertainty was shining in Jou's eyes. Kaiba gave him a small smile and a quick kiss. "Let's just see where all of this brings us, Jou. Let's take one day at a time."

Simple.

Logical.

Exactly what Jou needed. The uncertainty disappeared and he smiled back at Kaiba. He could do simple. He could do logical.

They hadn't spoken about it since. There was nothing to discuss. Jou knew where Kaiba stood, and he wasn't expecting anything. There was no pressure. Once again, Jou felt that his and Kaiba's situation was pure dream material. For once, things were actually going right in his life.

Famous last words...

She was sitting on the stairs outside Jou's apartment when he came home from school one day. As beautiful as ever, with her flowing golden hair held up with a pair of chopsticks, dressed in a red Chinese dress and a pair of black boots, with a rucksack slung over one shoulder. She smiled at Jou as he came up the stairs.

"Hi, hon. Can we talk?"

Jou's heart was beating almost painfully in his ribcage as he knocked on the Kaiba mansion's front door. He had to talk to Kaiba, now!

_"I've been thinking, Jou, and I realised that I treated you terribly when we last talked. I'm so sorry, but I've matured lately and I'm ready for a relationship now. I missed you and want to be with you, honey. What do you say, Jou? Wanna give it a try. I'm ready for it if you are. Let me make it up to you, sweetie."_

Mai's words were ringing in his head, and his hands were shaking in his pockets. After his meeting with Mai, he had actually run all the way from his apartment to Kaiba's. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, along with the blood, and despite the long distance he had run, he was jumping on the spot, waiting eagerly for Kaiba to answer the door. He knew that Kaiba was home; a security guard had already stopped him once by the gates, and informed Kaiba that he had arrived.

Jou was just raising his fist to knock once more, when the door opened, and Kaiba gazed at him with raised eyebrows from the opening.

"Jonouchi, what are you doing here?"

"WhenIgothomefromschooltodayMaiwasatmyplace."

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut again.

"Come in," he said and took a step aside, to let Jou in.

He led the blond into the living room and sat down on one of the couches, signing for Jou to sit on the opposite one. He pulled a hand through his hair and fixed his eyes on Jou.

"Okay, talk. A little slower than you did out there."

Jou took a few deep breaths, to calm himself down. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He wouldn't be as clumsy as Mai had been. Kaiba had been his rock during these last few months, and deserved better than that.

"As I said before, Mai was at my place when I got home today." Kaiba nodded. "She... she apologised and said that she had missed me during these months. That she had changed and wanted to give it a try. Give _us_ a try. You should have seen her, Kaiba! She was all over me with guilt. It was everything I've ever dreamed of!" Jou exclaimed.

Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Well... congratulations, Jonouchi. If anyone deserves that, it's you. So I take it you came here to end our little affair?"

"I... well... thing is, Kaib'," Jou rose from the couch and instead sat down next to Kaiba. He took one of Kaiba's hands in his own. "Thing is..."

"You don't have to explain, Jonouchi." Kaiba assured and stared at their joined hands. "She's the reason you started all of this. Of course you would-"

"I turned her down, Kaib'."

Kaiba's head snapped up so fast that it was pure luck that he didn't get whiplash. He stared at Jou with wide eyes.

"_What!?_"

Jou grinned at him.

"You heard me: I turned her down."

"But wh-"

"These few months with you have been the best months of my life. We started this whole thing because we wanted something that could distract us from our crushes. Well, guess what, Kaiba: you have't distracted me from Mai, you've _replaced _her. I would much rather continue with what we have, without pressure, than be with her, in a relationship." Jou made a pause to catch his breath and pull a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not that good with words, but do you remember what you told me a couple of days ago, in bed? About us?"

Kaiba nodded. Jou grinned.

"Well... ditto."

Kaiba blinked a few times, and then smirked at him.

"So you shot your long time crush down for me?"

Jou nodded.

"Your fuck-buddy?"

Jou flinched.

"I never really liked that expression.

"Me neither. But what ells can you call me?"

"Boyfriend, maybe?"

"A little immature, don't you think?"

"...Lover?"

"Not quite yet." Kaiba smiled and leaned in closer to Jou. Slowly, his eyelids began to drop. "But soon. Very soon."

**There it is: the sequel to "No strings attached". Thanks to those who reviewed that one! And don't forget to review THIS! I really need to get more constructive criticism! **

**And of course, sorry about misspellings and grammatical errors.**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
